To be Cool or Not to be Cool
by Knexster
Summary: A kid just trying to be cool getting emarassed along the way RR please


Chapter 1  
  
BEEP!! BEEP!!  
"Oh no a fire!" I screamed, "Not- Oh wait...." I said as I reached to turn my alarm clock off. UUUHHGGGG where is it I wondered as a shoved a bunch of papers off my night stand to reveal my alarm clock, still beeping madly at me. As I turned it off I picked up the notebook it had been perched onto. It was the notebook from third grade I had written in. As I flipped through the pages I stopped at the one I was most ashamed of. Oh how I wish I had succeeded in fulfilling my third grade dream. I glared at the page, I snapped the book shut, and threw it under my bed as hard as I could. I heard a crash as it hit a container of something under my bed.  
"Kyle!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah mom, im fine, just fell over," I yelled back.  
"Okay hun, be more careful, will ya? You don't want to go to your first day of 8th grade with a broken arm now do you?"  
"No I don't mom," I said. With the 3rd grade notebook still in my head I got dressed and ready for school. This year was gonna be different I thought as a put on my blue old navy t-shirt, no more loser, I was an 8th grader now. 6th graders and 7th graders are the losers, not 8th graders. I put on a pair of black shorts with a small dragon emblem sewed on the left pocket, tucked in my shirt and tightened my belt. I walked to my dresser and pulled out a pair of nice new clean white socks. I loved the first day of school, everything is always new, new socks, shoes, shirts pants, and even underwear. When I finished getting dressed I ran downstairs to eat. As I sat down at the kitchen table in front of my food I began to wolf down my food.  
"Kyle, no one is gonna take it from you so you can enjoy each bite," my mom told me.  
"Yeah I know," I said with food falling from my mouth, "but it tastes so good," When my eggs and bacon were gone I gulped up my apple juice and went to the living room to get my backpack. I picked up my new blue mountain backpack, put it over my shoulders and put on my new Vans. Today was gonna be awesome I thought as I strapped my backpack tightly to my back, opened the door and began my way to my bus stop. As I reached the bus stop I noticed a couple of scared looking 6th graders.  
"Hey! Kyle!" I heard Sean Ranstiff call. Sean and I had been really good friends since I could remember. Sean was about an inch shorter than me, blonde hair and blue eyes and glasses. He, also had his shirt tucked in and backpack tight. And like everyone else, a new everything.  
"How was our summer?" Sean asked as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
"Fine," I replied.  
"I cant believe we are 8trh graders now! Its sooo cool. We are the big kids now, the cool people," Sean said excitedly. And oh boy how wrong he was.  
"What's your schedule?" I asked as I reached to get mine out of my back pocket. "Looks like we have science, math and US history together," I said as I compared schedules.  
"Cool," Sean said as the bus pulled up.  
As everyone got on the bus, Sean and I were last on. As usual, the cool kids in back (A class), the not cool, but not loser kids in the middle (B class), and my spot in front with the losers C class). As I went to sit down I caught a glimpse of Marry Grayson, in her normal spot she had, had since sixth grade, in the very back. I would give anything to sit back there with her, anything.... or so I thought.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As the bus pulled up to the school and everyone got off the bus, I turned around and saw Andy Maritnez and Marry Grayson holding hands. Andy Martinez was the coolest guy in school, no glasses, black hair, brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with no belt so the hung down at his knees and a red t-shirt that wasn't tucked in. And Marry Grayson the prettiest girl in school with her blonde/brown hair, hazel eyes, perfect lips, perfect face and perfect body I could only wish to be Andy.  
"Hey! Kyle, Sean!" I heard Matt Waterbay yell. As I turned around he had new things like everyone else. And like usual much taller than most. He was nearly 6ft and in the eighth grade.  
"Isn't this awesome?!" Matt said excitedly.  
"What is awesome?" I asked, "that we are in 8th grade now?"  
"Exactly!" Matt said, "We are cool now."  
"No we aren't, and we never will be," I said.  
"Yeah so but it would be cool if we were," Matt said as he glanced over at Marry and Andy.  
"Why don't we try to become cool?" Sean suggested.  
"No way dude," I started, "There is no way that all three of us could become cool, heck for that matter, there is no way that any of us could be cool."  
"Your wrong," Matt said.  
"Yes, very wrong," Sean agreed.  
"Yeah whatever, if I could I would be cool, and same with all of us I am sure."  
"Then lets try, just one of us," Matt suggested.  
"How will we decide who tries?" I asked.  
"You are gonna try to become cool," Matt said as he looked over at me.  
"No, that's not fair!" I exclaimed.  
"Fine then paper, scissors, rock then."  
"Fine," I said in an annoyed tone.  
"Okay on the count of three," Matt started," One, two, three!"  
"Awwww, I lost," Sean said in a disappointed tone as he glared at his paper.  
"My scissors cuts your paper," Matt said, "And your rock breaks my scissors." Matt said as he grinned at me.  
  
Chapter 3  
When I saw I had won I was going to do anything, and I mean anything to find how it wasn't far. It just seemed there wasn't a way. As I stood there in astonishment, thinking and thinking, it came to me.  
"Ah ha!!" I exclaimed in excitement, "It really isn't fair!"  
"Oh yes it is fair," Matt said with an evil grin.  
"Is not," I started, "Paper beats rock! And scissors beats paper, so its you Matt! Hahahaha!"  
"Oh my gosh, your right," Matt said in astonishment.  
"Man, why cant you just take the challenge Kyle?" Sean asked.  
"Cause it wasn't a fair pick," I replied, "and I want it to be fair."  
"Okay then, we redo the game, except this time we take turns. We will all go at once, then I will choose who I want to beat if I can beat any one, then Kyle chooses who he wants to beat or lose to, then Sean," Matt said.  
"Sounds good to me," Sean said.  
"Alright then," I said.  
"On my count, one, two, three!" Matt said as he held up his scissors, looked over at Seans paper, and then, why, why did I have to pick rock again?!?!?!?!  
"Looks like you win, again Kyle," Matt said grinning more than ever.  
"Jeez this sucks!!" I cried, "Well, if I wanna be cool, you guys arent gonna help me there. This should be easy without you, hmmmm should I say, LOSERS!?" And with that I stormed off. I didn't know what I was going to do to become cool but I wanted to do it for many reasons. One mainly, that dumb notebook under my bed. I heard the first bell sound so I headed on my way to P.E. I didn't even need to get my schedule out cause I had it memorized already.  
  
Chapter 4  
When I got to P.E. I noticed fat old Mrs. Creighton sitting in her normal two chairs, staring off into space with her cold, empty, grey eyes. I shivered at the sight of her despite the 90 degree weather outside. As I looked around I saw Gabe Luis sitting next to Andy Martinez who happened to be right next to Marry Grayson, hand-in-hand. I was slightly disappointed to see Marry, but only cause Andy was there. I figured I may as well get started on trying to be cool, it was worth a shot. It seemed like a good idea at the time. As I started to walk over to them, I well, awww jeez, I tripped, but that's not the half, why couldn't I have just fell? But noooooooo I have to try and catch my balance. As I feebly tried, my hands flailed into the air, but on there way up, somehow, someway my hand got caught on my shirt and pulled it over my face so I couldn't see anything. It didnt stop there, as I stumbled my right foot landed on my left and untied the left shoe causing the shoe string to end up under my right foot and as my left foot came up it got maybe two inches before I jerked forward and came tumbling down, down down, and finally landing, not on the floor but Marry Grayson.  
  
Chapter 5  
Looking back now, it seems so funny, but then it defiantly wasn't. Finally after falling I didn't know what to do. I had fallen flat on my face on Marry and everyone was laughing, even Andy. I was surprised he wasn't trying to kill me, instead he was just laughing. My shirt was still over my face so I didn't know I had landed on her till I heard her scream and felt her start to squirm around. I then immediately tried to get up. I first attempted to get my hands untangled from my shirt, when I did I pulled it over my stomach got to my knees and looked around to see everyone pointing and laughing at me. I felt like crying, I just wanted to die. I looked around and saw Mrs. Creighton waddling over to me. I knew it was over for me, I was never gonna be cool.  
"Sorry," I said in total embarrassment. As I looked up to see Marry I realized she was smiling at me.  
"Its fine," she said as she began to giggle.  
"WHAT'S GOING ON OVER HERE?!?!" I heard Mrs. Creighton demand.  
"I well, ummmm," I started.  
"Nothing, everything is fine, Kyle just told a joke that was really funny," Marry said as she started to bust out laughing. I couldn't believe it, she was trying to help me, she didn't want me in trouble and she was laughing about it and she knew my name!!!  
"What was that joke?" Mrs Creighton asked as she glared over at me with her cold grey eyes.  
"The joke?" I asked in astonishment, "Oh, yeah it goes like this," I said as I pushed my cheeks together to make them look really fat. "My mama said fat kids cant smile, my dada said fat kids cant smile, then my principle told me fat kids cant smile, but you know, ill show them," I finished as I attempted to smile with my cheeks still pushed to the side of my face. And then, amazingly I saw a slight smile begin to creep at the corners of her mouth. Then a full smile and a giggle that turned into a laugh. I was so surprised.  
"See, I told you funny!" Marry said as she went into another fit of laughter. And as she started to laugh, the whole gym began to laugh. That surprised me even more.  
"Yes that was quite funny," Mrs. Creighton said as she walked off.  
"Thank you," was all I could think of to say to Marry.  
"Your welcome, and that joke really was funny," she replied.  
"Why did you help me though?" I asked.  
"Cause I wanted to, and it was funny and not all that bad," she said.  
"You stupid loser, quit talking to my girl!" I heard Andy say to me.  
"What, oh sorry," I said.  
"You better be, you know, I ought to kick your butt for falling on her like that. You so dumb, get out of here!" Andy demanded. I couldn't believe it, he wasn't laughing at all any more. "And for you Marry, you should have got the retarted loser in trouble."  
"Why? He doesn't deserve to be in trouble. Just shut-up and mind your business, okay Andy?" Marry said in an annoyed tone, "It was funny and you know it!"  
"Yeah, funny that he threw himself at you, but he doesn't stand a chance with you," Andy said.  
"Really? You think your better than him Andy?"  
"No! I know I am he said as he started to walk over to me."  
"What are you doing Andy?"  
"Im showing him who is boss," Andy said as he grabbed at the collar of my shirt and picked me up. Then all that anger from all the times he had picked on my was let loose on that first punch he threw. I ducked and he missed, then I couldn't control it, all those times he had tipped my tray, all those times he had tripped my, all those times he had played circle and pushed me into a pole, all of it, the anger just came out. As I swung that one punch, my whole 8th grade year changed. Smack! Right in his face, then I kicked him in the stomach, as he slouched over I slammed on his back and kneed him to the face. Then he fell to the ground, crying.  
"Are you okay?" I asked in astonishment as I lent my hand out to help him up.  
"Get the heck away from me loser! Get away!" was all Andy could say to me. I felt kinda bad but I didn't care, finally I had showed him. Then I looked at Marry and saw that she was fighting back a smile.  
"Thank you, he needed that," she said as she kicked him in the side and walked away. I just stood there, not knowing what to do. I knew he wouldn't tell, and I knew no one else would either. Andy was too cocky to admit he had been beat up by a loser and all the others were happy for my accomplishment. Even Gabe Louis. So I just walked away, shaking, sweaty, and most of all, happy.  
  
Chapter 6  
The rest of gym class was pretty much a blurr, I avoided even looking at Andy and tried to lay low. When we had to run laps around the track, people didn't make fun of me like usual. It seemed like that fall had actually benefitted me more than embarrassed me. It looked like Andy and Marry were no longer together, and all I could think about was maybe I might have a chance after she had pretty much told Andy I was better than him. It seemed like everyone was avoiding Andy. After P.E. I went to science, when I got there I noticed Matt and Sean sitting in the front row, right in the center like usual in all their classes. I started to walk over to them to sit next to them, but remembered that I had to be cool and headed to sit in the back. I knew they were going to ask me questions so I was going to avoid them as long as I could, if they wanted me to be cool, then I couldn't be seen with them. I sat as far away from Matt and Sean, which also happened to be the furthest from the teachers desk.  
"Good morning class," I heard Mrs. Mginis say, "I hope your school year has started off wonderful." she finished as she headed for the shelves full of our text books. "I will be getting started on my teaching today, because as you know I have very little time to teach and so much to teach you kids," she said as she picked up a stack of books and set them on the first row of tables. There were four rows of tables and 3 tables that seated two people in each row. I was sitting in fourth row all the way at the end of the tables so I was the last in my row to get a book, so I ended up with the most beat up book in the classroom. There were about 23 kids in the class as I looked around and noticed a few kids from my P.E. class and a girl from my P.E. class sitting right next to me. I was surprised to see someone sitting next to me and even more surprised that it was a girl, and not an ugly girl. I had know her the year before, she was not A class popular but B class popular. I slipped my book into my backpack, expecting the teacher to only have time to introduce herself and not teach. Would you believe I was wrong?  
"Turn your books to page 1," Mrs. Mginis said, ignoring the groans of the students, "and read all of chapter 1, do all section review questions, including critical thinking exercises and vocabulary words at the end of the chapter. Al of this will be due on Friday. If you need help please come and ask at my desk, there will be no talking unless it is to me or me talking. Get it? Got it? Good. Now get to work. Oh and incase you didn't know, my name is Mrs. Mginis." I was so astonished, not only did we have class work, but homework! And she expected us to do all that in one week?! I couldn't believe it. I took my book out of my backpack and turned to page 1.  
"Hey, Kyle," I heard the girl next to my whisper.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Do you have any more jokes?"  
"No, not that I can think of."  
"Darn, that was a funny joke, you even made Mrs. Creighton laugh.  
"Yes that was very surprising."  
"That was awesome when you beat up Andy. He needed a good beating, and you were definitely some one who needed to show him who was the better one."  
"I didn't mean to hurt him that bad though."  
"So, he needed it, and did you hear? Marry broke up with him because he said he wanted to fight you again. Word is, she likes you."  
"Your kidding!" I said in amazement  
"Nope."  
"But I am a loser, C class, she isn't supposed to like me."  
"Your not C class any more, not after beating up Andy. You are at least B class now."  
"I am not, am I?" I asked in even more amazement.  
"Yes, you are."  
"Huh, ummmm I have to do my work now," was all I could say. All of this coming at me at once was a lot to take in. Andy and Marry broke up, word is she likes me and that I am B class now?! This had to be a dream, my third grade dream was coming true.  
  
Chapter 7  
After science I went to math with Mrs. Grimmer. But on my way there Matt and Sean caught up to me.  
"So, how is it going along Kyle?" I heard Matt ask me.  
"So good that im not gonna talk to you, cause, well, you and Sean are losers, and you want me to be cool and being seen with a loser doesn't help, so, bye," I said as Matt and Sean stormed off. Yes, it was mean to say, but remember they were the ones who caused it. I also had math with Sean and Matt, once again I sat as far away from them as I could. Which like in science was as far from the teacher desk as possible. Math was not as bad as science, we still had homework though. After math I went to study hall. When I walked in I noticed Mr. Ullery sitting at his desk, wearing a black trench coat. He had greying hair, brown eyes, and glasses. He had a long sort of droopy face and was always very easy going about letting kids talk in study hall. I looked over the room and didn't see any signs of Mat or Sean, so I went and sat at the right edge of the middle row of tables. As people started to come in, no one sat on m left side, people sat behind me and in front of me but no one sat on my left. Then I saw Marry walk in, look at me, smile and headed straight for the seat to my left.  
"Hi Kyle," Marry said as she sat right next to me.  
"Huh hi," I stammered.  
"Im glad to see that the people listened to me," Marry said.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"I told everyone to save a seat for me next to you" she said simply.  
"How did you know I had study hall with you?" I asked wonderingly.  
"When you," she started as she leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "fell on me, I took your schedule out of your back pocket cause I knew you had it memorized." she whispered.  
"Why did you take it?"  
"I dunno, I just did."  
"Why did you want to sit next to me?'  
"Cause I wanted to."  
"Okay," I said as I saw Matt and Sean walk by the classroom and look in with wide eyes. They had probably heard about Marry telling everyone to not sit next to me so she could.  
"I broke up with Andy, he was a jerk, sorry he picked on you."  
"Don't worry, I didn't mean to hurt him," I started "Wait you really did break up with him?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Cause, I don't like him anymore and he was mean to you."  
"Why do you care if he was mean to me?"  
"I dunno," she said as she shrugged her shoulders and turned away an got something out of her back pocket and started to look at it. "Looks like we have P.E., Study Hall, lunch, and U.S. History together," she said as she looked into my eyes with her beautiful hazel eyes.  
"Awesome, when do you have science?" I asked.  
"3rd."  
"Cool, need help with science? I had her 2nd. I cant believe how much work she assigned us." I said.  
"Sure," she said as she got her science book out of her back pack and scooted her chair closer to mine. I got out my book and opened it up to page 1.  
"Have you read it yet?" I asked.  
"No."  
"Same here, lets just try and do the questions 1st and go to the text if we need help.  
"Okay."  
As we did our work, all I could think of was why she would suddenly be so interested in me, why did she want to sit next to me, why this, why that? And most of all, how did I get so popular so fast? 


End file.
